Aeroponics are generally soil-less growing systems that involve growing plants with their roots suspended in a chamber. The roots are periodically or continuously subjected to a fine mist or spray of liquefied nutrients.
Conventional aeroponic systems are generally complex in design, expensive to manufacture, and lack of scalability. Such disadvantages have precluded widespread commercial application of aeroponic systems.